The Grimoire
by Freisturz
Summary: Fantasy/Supernatural AU. Occult theme. Ryou centric. Ch 1: Would you sell your soul to save someone you love from dying?


Inspiration for this came from Supernatural.

Contains satanic themes.

The magic rituals in this fic are based around the ritual magic of satanism, wicca, paganism, shamanism, and a plethora of others. They are probably going to be completely mangled by the time I'm done, but I am using creative licence here. It is not my intention to offend anyone.

I wrote this story a long time ago, this is an edit. I removed it and resubmitted it. I did this mainly because I was unhappy with the original ritual I had written.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own yugioh.

* * *

He should have gotten rid of it, the damned book.

Though, it would be a shame to throw such a beautiful thing away. It had a certain allure to it that drew him in, made him curious about what was bound within the black cover. The marking on the front was done in gold. An obscure symbol that Ryou had not recognised, but with a little research he had found the name of the mark – Lucifer's Sigil.

Still, in spite of the fear that should strike him at the sound of that name, he had to read it. He felt somehow compelled.

It was a Grimoire. A book of magic. The theme of this one, was Necromancy. The 'Black Art.'

Conjuring the dead – spirits, demons – to predict, or even change the future, in whichever way you want, provided you were willing to pay the price.

Ryou's sister, Amane, was in the hospital, lost somewhere in a deep coma, caused by the car accident that stole his mother away from him about a month ago.

There was very little activity in her brain. The healer had told him she was no longer linked with her body, her spirit had gone from her. So basically, she was dead. The only thing that kept her alive were machines.

Machines that Ryou refused to have turned off.

He clung to some hope that, if her body was still alive, she could find a way back to it. He would _not _accept that she was gone. Not after he's lost his father a couple years back, and now his mother. He couldn't be the only one left.

Just couldn't.

But the doctors and healers understood. They were willing to give him some time, like he was only delaying the inevitable.

He hadn't been sitting around hoping for things to get better on their own, though. He had been searching through his father's collection of books on magic, looking for something, _anything_, that may help.

And now he had it.

This book told of how to summon Reapers, those that work under Azazel the Angel of Death. With their scythes they cut the cord that ties the soul to the body – but those that take can also give. These 'demons' were also the ones who attached a spirit to a body at the beginning of life.

So they could bring her back, but he would need to give something in exchange - but what could they want? His useless little soul? He would gladly give it.

Ryou was a little wary. He'd been warned against working (or even communicating) with such creatures. He had been told they were liars and tricksters. Not to be trusted.

Yet, the book put them in a different light...

X X X

A few days later, Ryou had memorised the ritual that would bring forth a demon to bring back his sister from her state of living death. He had burned it into his mind so well he could perform it backwards. It had to work.

Just had to.

Tonight, there was no moon in the sky even though the sky was clear. The goddess of the moon was sleeping, as was the god of the sun.

He had gathered the necessary implements for his work – candles for light, chalk, and a boline.

He would work in the darkness of his basement.

He struck a match in the darkness. Dark shadows flickered on the wall. He got a sinking feeling in his gut, that feeling you get when something bad is about to happen. Ryou tried his best to ignore it. This was something he had to do. No matter how scary it was.

He lit a candle, blowing out the match and discarding it. He used the lit candle to light the others. On the floor, he drew a large circle with the chalk. He closed his eyes and pictured an image from his grimoire. He drew lucifer's sigil, and scrawled markings from some ancient, long forgotten language.

He knelt before the circle. Now, the ritual called for an offering of blood. He held the boline, the sharp, white-handled knife over his wrist for a moment, and focused. He was in a trance-like state, his expression impassive. Really, he didn't want to harm himself, but there was no fear in him. Still, he hesitated, he knew this was wrong, that people would worry for him...

But it was necessary.

He quickly drew the knife across his wrist. The skin made a sound like ripping paper, and blood rushed into the would from severed veins, spilling out and onto the floor.

"I call on those who sever us from life, to accept this sacrifice." he closed his eyes for a minute, and when he opened them again, a reaper had appeared in the circle.

The figure wore a dark cloak, a hood shadowing his face. Bony hands gripped a scythe that gleamed in the candlelight. He raised his head slightly, regarding the mortal who had summoned him, but still his face remained obscured, the light seemed to refuse to shine upon it.

"Why have you summoned me, mortal?" the reaper asked.

"My sister is in a coma, they say she is brain-dead. I want you to bring her back into her body," he got straight to the point, not wanting to anger the demon.

"What's in it for me?" the reaper asked, mild interest showed in his voice.

"Whatever you want, name your price. I'll do anything. I'd give my soul," Ryou replied.

"Hah. I have no need of your soul," the reaper said flatly. "But, there is one thing.." he trailed off, thinking.

"What is it?" Ryou asked eagerly, looking up into the darkness of the reaper's face.

He studied the boy for a moment. "Be my host," he replied. "I have unfinished business in this mortal realm."

Ryou considered the offer for what seemed to be a long time, while the demon awaited a response patiently. Having someone else share his body with him didn't sound very appealing, but it seemed a small price to pay. "Deal," he said at last. "You can use my body in return for bringing Amane back."

"Good," The creature pulled back his hood to reveal his face. His skin was olive in colour, and marred by a triple scar under one eye. His eyes were violet, his hair was white and shaggy. He smiled wryly, and his body shook a little with suppressed laughter. "Stand up," he commanded.

Ryou rose to his feet, a little uncertain, and stood before the reaper. He suddenly felt very afraid, and that sinking feeling in his stomach grew a little stronger.

The demon stepped forward, and laid one hand over the boy's heart, and another on his shoulder. There was a flash of light, followed by darkness.

XXX

Ryou didn't remember falling to the ground, but still, that was where he found himself. He felt different. He had a headache, and was tired. On top of that, he could feel the other presence inside him. The energy in the basement felt dark and heavy and cold.

_Tomorrow, take me to your sister and I will retrieve her.' _A voice said in a corner of his mind

Ryou got up slowly and nodded, then moved to put out the candles. He ascended the stairs, finding his way to the bathroom to wash the blood from his wound and close it with some steri-strips and a waterproof dressing. Then he headed off to bed.

The reaper cackled in his private corner of Ryou's mind. He was free.

_Free._


End file.
